The space frame of the cab-over type of cabin for medium, heavy, and tractor truck subject matters of the present invention is designated as a modular type, since it is formed by sub-assembled pieces which, in the present case, are the same for medium trucks and tractor trucks. The cab-over type cabin for medium, heavy, and tractor truck subject matters of the present invention may be assembled without distinction in the same assembly line for units class 6, 7 and 8, (the class corresponds to the SAE-Society of Automotive Engineering classification, which includes the vehicles mentioned herein), without the need to stop the assembly line and using the same tool set in both cases.
As a person skilled in the art already knows, medium and heavy trucks are those which, due to their construction, design and utilization are not used to haul a trailer, and the load it transports does not exceed 19 tons. Pursuant to the regulations of Mexico's Ministry of Communications and Transports and according to international standards, a medium truck is an automotive vehicle with a chassis built to transport goods, with a vehicular gross weight that ranges between 6,351 and 14,968 kilograms.
In contrast, a tractor truck is one which, due to its construction, design and use, is adequate to haul all kinds of trailers and is designed to transport large weights through great distances along the highways. Pursuant to the regulations of Mexico's Ministry of Communications and Transports and according to international standards, a tractor truck is an automotive vehicle with two or three axles used to transport goods, be it by means of hauling trailers, semi-trailers or with an integrated equipment, with a vehicular gross weight of 14,969 kilograms or more.
A truck designated as cab-over type is one which, due to its construction, design and utilization, may be used to transport loads and can to haul all kinds of trailers, in the same manner as a conventional tractor truck. The main characteristic of the cab-over trucks is that they do not have a hood, as the engine is located underneath the cabin's floor. To check the engine, the entire cabin is tilted forward.
Until now the space frames of the cab-over type cabin for medium, heavy, and tractor trucks have been constructed separately, in different assembly lines, and using particular tools for each type of vehicle or in the same assembly line. This means that the production of the cab-over type cabin of one kind of vehicle has to be stopped to construct the cab-over type cabin for another kind of vehicle. However, since the various cab-over type cabins have pieces in common, the fact of constructing them in different assembly lines generates down time, as the construction of a cab-over type cabin for one kind of vehicle is suspended for the construction of a cab-over type cabin for another vehicle. Apart from using specific tools for each kind of vehicle and, of course, the personnel to construct and assemble the cab-over type cabin required by each kind of vehicle. In sum, this means greater production expenses, more time used and fewer units produced, thus increasing the cost of cabin units. This is even more serious when there is only one assembly line and it is necessary to stop the manufacturing process of one cab-over type cabin to construct another.
Purposes:
1. To provide the space frame of a cab-over type cabin for medium, heavy, and tractor trucks. PA0 2. To provide the space frame of only one cab-over cabin that may be used for medium, heavy, and tractor trucks. PA0 3. To provide the space frame of one cab-over cabin for medium, heavy, and tractor trucks that can be constructed in the same assembly line of each type of vehicle. PA0 4. To provide the space frame of a single cab-over cabin for medium, heavy, and tractor trucks that can be manufactured with the same type of tools. PA0 5. That the production of one type of a cab-over cabin for one kind of vehicle does not stop in order to manufacture the cab-over type cabin for other kind of vehicle. PA0 6. To reduce expenses in time, money, personnel, and tools in the manufacture of the cab-over type cabins required for medium, heavy, and tractor trucks.